1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor layout structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The process of forming a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor is compatible to the process of forming a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) transistor. Consequently, CMOS image sensors and CMOS transistors can be fabricated with other peripheral circuits on the same chip. Thus, the power consumption and the fabricating cost of image sensors can be significantly reduced. In recent years, many types of CMOS image sensors have gradually replaced charge-coupled devices in the low end of the sensor market and hence its importance is growing every day.
However, CMOS image sensors still have some defects that need to be rectified. For instance, most CMOS image sensors have different sensitivity toward incident light of different frequencies. In particular, the response of CMOS sensor to blue light is slightly inferior to its response to red light and green light.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,100 with the title “CMOS image sensor with different pixel sizes for different colors”, a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor having color-filtering film layers of different sizes for resolving the problem of different light sensitivity is disclosed. Furthermore, in U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0100570A1 with the title “Image sensor and digital camera”, a method of adjusting the light sensitivity through changing the dimensions of the color-filtering film layer is disclosed. However, the method of changing the size of the color-filtering film layers can be more complicated for the process, and have the disadvantageous question for the production.